Mayor's True Love
by GamePlayer1750
Summary: A cruel mayor ruled the town of Brinster ever since Tortimer retired. He made everyone miserable, but Isabelle was most miserable. When Everyone moved and all the shops closed down, the cruel mayor finally moved, but left Isabelle by herself in the weeded, dead, town. A traveler stopped by to rest, but relizing the dead town he tried to help. Will he help the town flourish again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cruelest Mayor Of Brinster**

The Mayor of Brinster was loved by everyone! He was kind, caring, and always helped others in need. While his secretary helped him along with all the public work projects, he donated more than any other person because he cared about the town. He had many friends that came to the town and where everyone was playing some sort of game every time they were here. But let's go back before this time though. About two years...

Two years ago the first ever mayor of Brinster, Tortimer, was about to retire. He said he wasn't as pop-eyed and ready-to-go like he used to. The secretary Isabelle has only worked with Tortimer for about three months, before then Tortimer's secretary was good old Pelly, but Tortimer didn't want Pelly to stress out with working for him and working during her post office shifts. Isabelle was kinda sad since she was starting to know Tortimer.

"You be good to the new mayor here." he said. "Don't worry! I'm sure we will become great friends!" She said. "Tortimer," Pelly said, "be careful. I'm gonna miss ya being around here." "Don't worry yourself now. I'm sure I,ll do just fine! Besides they have very comfortable beds that just makes... you... wanna... ZzZz..." "Tortimer!" Pelly and Isabelle yelled. "Heh... Huh! Oh sorry there! Just thinking about the beds made me fall asleep already, hee hee horf!" Everyone laughed. "Well ye be ready to set sail soon?" said Kapp'n "Yes" said Tortimer. Isabelle and Pelly waved goodbye to Tortimer, while Tortimer waved back until they couldn't see him past the horizon.

When the new mayor of Brinster came (Just letting ya know this isn't the mayor in the beginning that I told you a little bit about, this guys completely different) he was a nice fellow, dressed nice and fancy, but his hair was the only thing that was a mess. It was curled everywhere with some spots sticking straight up! It was like his hair was all over the place! Everyone thought he was a good mayor, but he wasn't soon after because he was those freaks who thought that if you had the highest power over everyone you could do whatever the heck you wanted! He forced other villagers to get him fruit whenever he was hungry, and make them pay a fee just to keep there houses so they aren't homeless, and they weren't cheap fees. He forced Isabelle to do everything! The paperwork, give away all her funds for the public work projects (even though the mayor had enough money to do about 2 and a half donations for bridges), made her work non-stop, and made her talk to almost everyone to stop being rude to the mayor because they don't like the mayor.

Soon people were moving, the town became a waste land with dead trees and weeds everywhere, all the shops closed down because of poor business and they wanted to get away from that crooked mayor. Many days pasted after all this started and the mayor went to the town hall and yelled at Isabelle for the poor job she did around this town because she didn't pick the weeds around town and having to cancel all the public work projects just so she can keep enough money to live. This mayor was a very cruel mayor.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK THE WEEDS LIKE I TOLD YOU! WHY YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" the cruel mayor yelled at her. "M-m-mayor, you didn't l-let me go do a-anything outside until I f-finished the work in h-here..." Isabelle said very scared. "WELL NOW THERE'S NOTHING TO DO SINCE EVERYTHING IS GONE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!" as the cruel mayor said this he slapped Isabelle in the face, he always done this when she didn't do anything write that the mayor didn't like, but this time her cheek was bright pink, the hardest he ever slapped her. She sat in the back corner of the town hall and sobbed. Hoping that something good will happen.

The mayor got up and walked away with his suitcase ready to leave town himself now. When Isabelle finally pulled herself together she walked outside and looked at the train tracks. The train was just leaving town with the cruel mayor on it. Isabelle hid behind the town hall while watching so the cruel mayor won't see her. When the train was gone she slowly started walking, looking around at the town. "How could it ever come to this..?" she said "how did that cruel mayor become well enough to be mayor? I wonder if he planned it all just to gain power... but enough of him, he is gone now and this town is a waste land. What am I going to do!" She sat down on a rock and cried. She heard a train stopping and she turned around to see someone walking outside. He was an an average traveler who needed a place to stop at so he could rest. This traveler was going to head to the most beautiful town. He doesn't live anywhere, he just travels around to the see very beautiful towns and get a small job at that town just to get enough money to travel to the next best tourist town, although this town wasn't beautiful at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Traveler Becoming a Mayor?**

He looked around the deserted town and noticed Isabelle on the rock who was still crying. He walked toward her and asked what happened and why she was sad. She told him everything, teared every once in a while. "This cruel mayor forced everyone to do anything he said. But I was forced the most with picking all the weeds, giving all my money to project donations, all the shops closed down because everyone moved, including the mayor... and my own brother. I would have left too, but the cruel mayor kept me on a leash and he would hit me every time I did something he didn't like." She said. The traveler could see her cheek bright pink where the cruel mayor slapped her. She started to cry again. "Well how about I help make this town a beautiful town! We could start by chopping some of these trees and planting new ones, and also picking these weeds... I think ticks are getting into these weeds" he said as he flicked off a tick on Isabelle's leg.

Isabelle looked up into him, seeing his face of happiness, showing he meant what he said. She quickly got up and hugged him, crying into his coat leaving wet spots on it. Isabelle stopped and said "But how are we going to get saplings? All the shops are closed." "I have some in my backpack." He said, "I like to take little souvenirs every time I travel. But it seems they might be more important to get this place up and going again". Not too long was it they were half way picking all the weeds in the town. They cut a few trees that died before growing all the way or even started to grow and replanted the spots with new ones. They were even planting flowers that the traveler had packed in his backpack as well.

"I will stay here for about two months only to see how much this town will flourish. If not you could come with me!" He said. "I suppose your right. I might have to find a different town if this town doesn't start getting new people to come visit" She said. "By the way is there anywhere I could sleep?" He asked. "Ya I have a quick set up tent in the town hall you could use. Would you like to see the town hall?" she asked getting up after planting the last flower in a packet that was next to her. "Sure, I would like a tour of... well I guess the only place left in town!" He chuckled as he said this. Isabelle giggled and told him to fallow.

"This is pretty much it." Isabelle said as she went to to the back grabbing the easy set up tent. "Is this the counter you work at?" asking the traveler as he was pointing at the front desk where there were tons of paper scattered across the desk about the cruel mayor being able to set up a statue of himself and other things the cruel mayor wanted, and the seating was a broken wooden stool. Nothing more, no pad, no back, just a stool with a broken leg. "Yes..." Isabelle said. "Well if I was mayor I would buy you a nice comfortable chair with wheels, and not make you work as much too seeing all these papers scattered across your desk." He said. Soon Isabelle had an idea. "Why don't you become mayor! I mean, if you wan too..." She shyly said. "Me? … You know what? I think I'll do it!" He said. "Oh yay!" Isabelle said cheerfully jumping up and down accidentally bumping into the new mayor knocking him over. "Oh no! I'm very sorry! Please slap me lightly, I didn't mean to knock you ov-" "Why would I slap you? Slapping someone is just wrong. I'm not like that cruel mayor." he said interrupting her. Isabelle got up blushing from huge embarrassment. She helped the new mayor up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Day As The New Mayor**

"I think it's getting late. We should get some sleep." the new mayor said. Isabelle and the new mayor went out and set his tent up near the town hall so he didn't have to walk so far there. "You um... wouldn't m-mind if I stayed in the tent w-with you..?" Isabelle asked shyly and blushing, "I don't like being alone in that office, it's lonely and scarey.." she added. "Sure, I would probably be scared and lonely if I was that cruel mayors secretary." The mayor said. So that night for the first time in the 4 months Isabelle finally got a good enough rest that she didn't get up till 2pm. When the mayor got up way early before Isabelle, he carefully tried not to wake the pup up. When he got outside he saw that the grass was beginning to turn back to green after being a dried pale greenish-brown color of dead grass that it used to be.

When Isabelle finally got up, she checked the time on here watch. "2:34 pm! IM LATE!" Isabelle yelled. She quickly tried to get out of the tent, but tripped trying to get out. The mayor noticed her struggling and went to help her. "OH MAYOR! I'm so sorry I'm late for work!" Isabelle said stressing out. "Hey, you haven't had such a wonderful sleep in ages, I mean you told me you you barely got any sleep, so I thought you should sleep in!" The mayor said. "Thank you sir!" Isabelle said cheering up. Isabelle finally got up and they both started to clean up the town again.

Days and days passed and the shops in mainstreet started to finally open again, first Nooks Homes where the mayor finally got a house. The mayor made sure there was also a house for Isabelle and Digby, if Digby ever came back. Then Nookling Junction where there was a comfy looking chair with wheels that the mayor had bought for Isabelle. Soon the tailor store where they both bought some new clothes since the mayor only had traveling clothes and not business clothes so he bought a tuxedo and some nice black pants to match, and Isabelle bought a green checker vest with a white Tee underneath with a navy blue skirt, "Does this look good?" She asked. "Lovely! Sable and Mable said, "Beau- I mean Lovely as well... heh!" the mayor said starting to sweat a little. "Are you OK mayor? You seem to look hot in that outfit." She said wondering why the mayor was sweating. "I'm fine, thanks! Well maybe I could wear something a little more comforting since it is beginning to become summer! (His mind: Nice save...)" the mayor said. The mayor finally got some nice clothes for the summer while still being formal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Start Of A New Town**

Days pasted and the town looked new again. It was like the town had just been built for the first time! All the shops were open and Digby was back too! Travelers came to visit, donate, and even chat for a bit before leaving. Soon the town had it's first residence! The mayor and Isabelle greeted the new residence and told them there may not be anyone now, but sooner or later there will be others. They were right, the whole town was going off the charts in the Pop Crossing Magazine (The most popular magazine in the world!) as the #3 town for becoming alive in the almost impossible town when it used to be wasted, dead, and deserted, and people were starting to come again and live there.

"Alright! Mayor you did it! The town is alive again and villagers are coming back!" she said hugging him. "Well I surely didn't do it just by myself!" Patting Isabelle on the head. Isabelle blushed and said "Now that the town is back to normal we should get working on getting more stores and getting some stuff built around town"! They got a Donation Gyroid going on for the town fountain and a petition just signed for Club LOL in mainstreet. The town was so great they were a vote away in the top five towns for Pop Crossing Magazine for first place! The top village was a town called Greendon. "Wow! We were one vote away from being top town Isabelle!" the mayor said. "That's great! If you haven't stopped by I don't think this town would have ever even existed!" she said.

"It's getting late, gonna head home." the mayor said. "OK. I'm going to stay here and work a little more." Isabelle said. "OK, just don't stay up to late and don't over work yourself. You need your energy." he said. "I'm only staying another hour, don't worry." Isabelle said with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Isabelle." he said.. "Goodnight mayor!" she said. The mayor walked out of the town hall and noticed it was really dark on his path home, so he went back inside the town hall to ask Isabelle to put up a donation gyroid for a street lamp, but when he did he seen Isabelle sitting in his chair acting as if she was the mayor.

"MAYOR! I'm s-so sorry! Please don't be mad! I- I was just checking your papers real quick to make sure they w-were rea-", "Don't worry Isabelle. It was kinda funny when you did that. I'm not mad." the mayor said interrupting her and giggling. Isabelle blushed and giggled as well, "So why did you come back?" she asked. "I was hoping you could set up a donation gyroid for a street lamp outside so I could see next time I went to walk home, and maybe others could use it to see as well." the mayor said. "Sure thing! Just show me where to put it!" she said. The mayor showed Isabelle the spot and when she set it up they both said goodbye and the mayor headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Return Of WHO!?**

The mayor headed to the office only to find Isabelle sleeping at her desk. "She must have over done herself again with the work.." he said as he sighed. "Isabelle... Isabelle!" he said shaking her. She still sat there with her head on the desk snoring a little. "Isabelle! Wake up!" he said shaking her a little harder. "ZzZz- heh- what? Huh! Oh my! M-mayor! It's not what it looks like!" Isabelle said blushing and sweating feeling really scared and embarrassed. The mayor rolled his eyes. "OK... It's exactly what it looks like..." she said sighing, "But I was thinking of work! I swear!" she added. "It's OK, just try to remember not to over work again. You know what happens when you try to stay up as late as possible working. Remember, I don't want you working twenty-four seven like before." he said.

As the mayor was working on some paperwork for his mayoral stuff, Pete burst in sweating as if he was ran instead of flying, but he wasn't sweating from flying, it was a letter he was delivering that made him stressed out. "What's wrong Pete?" asked Isabelle nervous as well. "IT'S... IT'S F-FROM THE O-O-LD...", "Come on Pete, what is it?" the mayor said impatiently from also being nervous for what it was. "THE LETER IS FROM THE OLD MAYOR!" Pete yelled. "Oh no..." Isabelle said frozen in fear. The mayor read the letter reading it out loud, it read...

_"Dear Mayor of Brinster,_

_Seems like ever since you went to that horrible town it has become a popular tour to head to, so popular it is very hard to visit since of the cost being so high, actually I never seen a price to head here, it was always free of charge! Well ever since I earned enough money to by a ticket there, I would like my place back as mayor! If you do not do re-send a letter agreeing to this you will be how you say, 'removed from town forever'? Ya that's it! So please circle either yes or yes and send it back so I know your willing to give it up!_

_ YES or YES_

_ ~With all hatred, the so called "Cruel Mayor"_

Isabelle just stood frozen in complete fear, "M-mayor... please d-don't circle a-any of those choices... p-p-please..." Isabelle said starting to tear up. "Don't worry, I would never leave this town. I love everyone here to much to want to leave over a little threat letter, I'll just ask Porter to keep the gate closed for him and to make sure that Copper is there too to keep him back." the mayor said a little scared, but knowing doing this will keep that 'Cruel Mayor' out. The mayor ripped the letter and threw it in the trash. He ran outside and asked Copper to guard the station for the 'Cruel Mayor', since Copper was new he never seen the 'Cruel Mayor' so they finally found one picture that was still left of him and Copper agreed to keep him out. At the train station the mayor told Porter to keep the gate shut only to the 'Cruel Mayor'. Porter was starting to shake, but said sure and stopped since he noticed that Copper was going to help (Porter doesn't like trying to keep things closed for certain people alone because he wasn't good trying to keep them back).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mayor and the "Mayor"**

It was late at night, the mayor stayed up at night near the station just to wait to see if the 'Cruel Mayor' would come. Nothing happened and he grew tired so he headed for bed. The mayor had done this for about three days, yet nothing happened. So the mayor got back to normal duty and made sure that Copper and Porter stayed watch for another four days just for safe keeping. They agreed and stayed. Isabelle grew very worried at this moment making sure she ran from every place she had to go hopping that the 'Cruel Mayor' wouldn't return and take her away from the Mayor. Isabelle had feelings for the Mayor, but just didn't have the guts to ask him since, she thought he may not like her.

The Mayor was sleeping in his room when he heard a slam on his door. "MAYOR! LET ME IN! MAYOR!" It was Isabelle! The Mayor ran downstairs and quickly opened the door. Isabelle ran inside hugging the Mayor crying into his white tee he would put on to sleep in. "Isabelle! What's wrong!?" the Mayor said very scared yet happy to see her. "He's here! He knocked out Copper and Porter with his shovel! I heard screaming in the train station and hid behind a tree watching the station from a distance and seen HIM come out with a shovel that had a little bit of blood on it! He walked in the opposite direction of your house so I ran here as fast as I could! I'm scared! What do we do!?" She asked hugging him more tightly crying even more. "Go downstairs and hide in the sleek closet and stay quite. I am going out to settle this." he said. "NO! Please! Stay! I don't want to be alone!" she said tugging on him trying to keep him to stay. "Isabelle! Please! If you don't want HIM to be here then you must let me go! It's the only way or else he could find us both hiding downstairs." he said. "Alright... please be very careful..." She said sobbing, she went downstairs and hid. The Mayor got his ax out, hoping only to use it to scare the 'Cruel Mayor' away.

As the Mayor went outside he seen the 'Cruel Mayor' banging on a villagers home. "HEY! OVER HERE YOU JERK!" the mayor screamed. The 'Cruel Mayor' looked at him and ran towards him with his shovel. The Mayor brought up his ax and the 'Cruel Mayor slowed and lowered his shovel. "So I see you have an ax. Your lucky mine broke before I came here! Chopping another towns trees, stealing there money, the usual things I do." said the 'Cruel Mayor'. The 'Cruel Mayor' put his shovel back and brought out his sling shot and aimed it at the Mayor. "Either you put your ax down and surrender or I will shoot you with this sling shot!" the 'Cruel Mayor' said. "How about you take my AX TO YOUR CHEST!" The Mayor said as he threw his ax at the 'Cruel Mayor'. The 'Cruel Mayor' let go of the string and a rock went flying at the Mayor's head. The mayor was knocked out as for the 'Cruel Mayor' he was hit in the chest by the ax. A small blood pool went around his body as he laid there, cold dead.

Isabelle couldn't take it no more that the Mayor hasn't come back in a long time. She got out and went outside only to find what happened. "MAYOR!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs crying, "SOMEONE HELP! THE MAYOR IS KNOCKED OUT"! People soon realized that it was safe and hurried to Isabelle's aid as they all seen the Mayor knocked out. They helped her take the Mayor inside and lay him on his couch. "Don't worry Isabelle he is only out cold for now. I'm sure he will be fine and up in the morning!" Skye said, one of the residents in town. Isabelle agreed, but was still crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Caring Secretary**

Isabelle helped the Mayor with his small injury for about a week now. It finally healed and he was moving again. "Thank you Isabelle. If you didn't come up I may have been still laying here. Or worse..." the Mayor said trying to keep his voice low at the end to keep Isabelle from getting scared. "No problem Mayor! As duty for being your secretary, I must help the mayor with any need!" she said happily. "I don't know how I could repay you Isabelle. Anything you like! I'll give it to ya." said the Mayor happily too. Isabelle sighed and got a little silent. She looked a little worried. "What's wrong Isabelle?" the Mayor asked. "Well..." she sighed again. "what I would like... is f-for..." she stopped and started to shake. "You OK Isabelle?" he asked. "I'm sorry Mayor! I-I just don't know how to say it!" she said running outside crying. "Isabelle!" the Mayor said running after her. "Isabelle! Wait!".

The Mayor finally caught up to her. She had ran so far that they were on the beach. "Isabelle. Why did you run?" the Mayor asked. Isabelle started to shake. "I... I love you Mayor! P-please don't be angry! I don't care if you don't lo-". Isabelle was stopped by the Mayor kissing her. She was shocked at first, not knowing what happened, but she soon closed her eyes enjoying the moment, kissing back. "M-mr. M-mayor...". She said looking at him with big, wide, shocked eyes. "I love you Isabelle. Just haven't had the guts." he said. "S-same here" Isabelle said still shocked. "Come on, let's go to the Roost and get some coffee. I'll pay." The mayor said walking Isabelle to the cafe hand in hand. She was blushing, happy to finally get that weight of wanting to know off her. Isabelle and the Mayor loved each other so much.

Digby couldn't believe it! Her little sister in love with the Mayor himself! No one believed it at all! It may have been simple since the Mayor and Isabelle always worked with each other, but everyone knew Isabelle would usually not date the mayor because it would be unprofessional, but with this Mayor, she was happy, happier than she ever was through out her entire life. The Mayor as well had never been happier. Every day the mayor would give Isabelle a quick kiss before starting work. Isabelle would see the mayor getting a quick glance at her once in a while before looking back at his work, as for she would do the same thing. Everywhere they went they always showed their love one way or another. Their love was strong enough to last for eternity.

**THE END**


End file.
